The Decepticon Guardian
by Silver Star Dragon
Summary: Discontinued on this Account. Will redo on Storyteller's Dream


**Author:** Silver Star Dragon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

**Pairings:**

**Main:** Barricade/Mikaela

**Secondary:** Sam/Bumblebee

**Rating: **PG-13

The Decepticon Guardian

Normally at three in the morning, Mikaela Banes is sound asleep in bed. Normally, but not tonight. Tonight she paced, holding her cell phone, praying for a call that she feared would never come. She pushed her hair away from her face and thought about the last few days.

Monday morning at school, her best friend, Lydia had told her that Trent had asked her out for Thursday night. Naturally, Lydia had accepted and had been thrilled to be asked in the first place. Mikaela had tried to warn her. After all, who knew Trent better than his ex-girlfriend? Lydia claimed that she could handle him, that Mikaela worried too much. Mikaela had pleaded for her to turn him down, but Lydia laughed it off and then said that if it bothered Mikaela that much, she would call her after the date.

Wednesday after school, while waiting for Sam her boyfriend and his car Bumblebee when Trent came up to her and slammed her into the wall with his mouth on hers. Mikaela tried to fight him off, but his friends were helped to hold her still. Sam of course, walked in on it. Boy the fight was on. Except it wasn't between Sam and Trent but rather Sam and _her_. Sam never even took into account the bruises that were starting to show. He started to yell at her, started to call her names. Well they pretty much broke up then.

It was now Thursday night, or rather early Friday morning. Today was a school holiday. She didn't have to go to school today so she could stay up waiting for a phone call that was promised. There was a knot of fear in her stomach that was getting worse by the hour. Lydia promised to call her, and when Lydia promised something, she did it. Her palms were sweaty so she rubbed her hands down her black jeans. Afraid that Lydia might call needed a ride, she had remained dressed in black slim jeans, a white t-shirt, black jacket and boots.

A sudden burst of noise from her phone scared her so much that she nearly dropped it. She knew by ringtone that it was Lydia; she flipped open the phone as another wave of fear surged thru her.

"Mikaela? Oh Mikaela you were right about Trent." Lydia's voice was breaking with fear and pain. She was panicked.

"Lydia what's wrong? What's happened?" Mikaela was grabbing her keys for her motorbike.

"He hit me and he tried... Mikaela please. I'm at the looko-" Lydia's voice cut off in a scream. Mikaela could hear Trent's voice in the background which probably meant that Lydia had dropped her phone. She could hear him, but not his words. It didn't matter though because Mikaela was racing out the door and on her bike before another minute could pass. She knew that she had to save the life of her friend and that time was against her.

She didn't think to call the Autobots. They would not understand and would take too long to get there.

She didn't notice a lone shadow moving to follow her. She couldn't hear the engine running.

Pushing her motorbike to its limits Mikaela found that it still wasn't fast enough. Ten miles to the lookout cliffs was ten miles too many.

"Come on, come on..." Mikaela chanted. She reached the ninth mile marker when she noticed that she was slowing down. Looking down at her gages she saw the problem right away. Her gas gage was reading less than 'E'. She made a sound of despair afraid that she would not make it in time.

Pulling over, she noticed she was only three quarters of a mile away from the lookout. Not caring about her bike she flung it aside without a kickstand and began to sprint towards the cliff. Though she was in top physical shape, the ground was uneven and it was harder for her to keep a steady pace. She cut through several bushes and trees. Branches grabbed at her hair and smacked her in the face. Slowing down she found herself stareing at the side of a truck. It was Trent's truck. Then she heard Lydia's screams.

"You won't get away with this! I'll tell everyone!" Mikaela covered her mouth when she saw Lydia. Her clothes were torn and bloody. Already bruises were beginning to form. Mikaela knew what Trent had done to Lydia. At the very least, Trent had beaten and raped Lydia.

"No you won't! You won't tell anyone you bitch! You whore! You slut! You won't tell a soul." Trent was advancing on Lydia who was backing up to the end of the lookout.

"Now I know why Mikaela choose Sam over you! I know why she wouldn't give it to you. She knew you weren't a man. She knew-" Trent let out a roar that would have made any Decepticon proud and lunged at Lydia, hitting her and getting his hands around her neck. Mikaela could not speak, could not move. And for one brief moment, Lydia's eyes met hers and she saw the message within them. _Run Mikaela! Don't let him get you!_ Then the light and fear in Lydia's eyes faded and closed. As the body grew limp, Trent pushed it the rest of the way over the cliff and stood there to watch it fall. That broke the spell over Mikaela who turned and ran. Unfortunately for her, Trent heard her retreat. He also saw her.

"Mikaela? Get back here Mikaela!" Trent shouted. He didn't run after her. He knew where she was headed. He would catch her with his truck. It could look like an accident.

Mikaela ran much of the way she came. She fell only once. When she got up to the main road she paused and listened. The sound of a truck's engine made her cry. Trent was not going to chase her on foot. Rather he would probably run her over. She saw a flash of light coming from the other direction and saw in the moonlight, a lone squad car making its way towards her it's light bar glisten like a ray of hope. She had to get to the squad car. Hearing Trent's truck getting close, she began to run to the squad car shouting at it.

"Help please! Stop! Please!" The squad car slowed to a stop and Mikaela could make out one person in the car. It was a black and white mustang, but she didn't take much notice, just thankful that he stopped. The window of the driver side rolled down and Mikaela could see the officer. He was young, maybe in his early twenties wearing a white shirt with black pants. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail. He pinned her with an icy blue gaze. In the passenger seat sat a little girl with dark brown hair holding a silver teddy bear with four eyes.

"Can I help you miss?" His voice was velvety, but with a hint of metal.

"Please you gotta help me." Both of them turned to see Trent's truck getting on the road. The officer raised one dark eyebrow.

"Is that your problem?" Mikaela nodded vigorously.

"Mikaela," Trent began. "Come here and we'll talk about this." Trent had one hand behind his back. The officer looked from Mikaela to Trent.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, officer," Trent answered tightly. "Mikaela get your ass over here."

"I don't think so. Mikaela is it? Get in the back." The back door of the mustang opened up on its own.

"Don't do it!" Trent pulled out a gun from his waistband. "Get out of here man. I don't want to kill you." The officer looked at him with a level gaze.

"Right. Mikaela now!" The gun went off in Trent's hand as the Mikaela ducked into the back. The door shut without her grabbing it and tires squealed as the mustang police car took off. Trent kept shooting at the car, but it seemed that the bullets were not hitting it.

"You might want to buckle in." The driver stated. From the passenger seat a teddy bear came out of nowhere. "And Michelle would like for you to seat belt her bear in." Mikaela noticed that the bear was steel grey with four blue eyes. Something about the bear bothered Mikaela, but she put the belt on it. Trent was following them and she knew it.

"Pull over. Let me out. I'm the one he wants." The driver looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Very noble of you, but there is no need." Mikaela froze. She took a closer look around her. Black leather seats... a mustang. She peered through the sliding glass window to see a little girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes looking at her from the passenger seat. Looking at the driver she noticed that it shifted and became a bunch of '1s' and '0s'. Computer language.

"Barricade." She found herself whispering. The driver disappeared. Barricade did a 180 and turned towards Trent, making the crazy human run off the road to avoid him.

"Very good Mikaela Banes. It only took you getting into a car chase with me to find me out." The car rumbled as it sped up and soon Trent couldn't keep up.

"What do you want?" Mikaela demanded.

"Oh I don't know... let's try revenge. Revenge sounds good." The squad car turned a corner and went on the highway away from Tranquility. "But right now, I need you to go into stasis."

Before Mikaela could say another word the teddy bear transformed into Frenzy who neatly hit Mikaela in the back of the head. Mikaela fell back against the seat with her eyes closed. Frenzy looked through the glass as if to check on the little girl in the front seat. She giggled at him.

"Frenzy." Barricade called to get his partner's attention. "Cover Miss Banes with a blanket. We don't want her to wake up due to the cold." Frenzy pulled a blanket out of subspace and laid it on Mikaela not bothering to question his partner. "Good, now get back up front. Michelle misses her teddy." Frenzy let out a few Cybertronian curses before settling back into his alt-mode and back into the girl's arms.

It was a long ride to Illinois.

Barricade was not sure when Michelle had become part of the Barricade-Frenzy team. It must have been around the time of the Battle of Mission City. Because Barricade had stopped to pick up Frenzy who was in poor shape at Hoover Dam, the both of them had missed being destroyed. Frenzy however, was still dying. When they had reached Mission City they had kept a low cover. Somehow, Michelle, little three-year-old Michelle had gotten a piece of the Allspark and with her little mechanical teddy bear, saved Frenzy. At first, the two Decepticons had kept the child in case of a hostage-situation. Then it became easier for them to say that she was 'Officer Barri Cade's' daughter Michelle Cade. Now, not even Barricade was sure. They weren't even sure Michelle was her name.

Barricade was not sure why he had decided to take everyone to Tranquility. It was as if he was driven, which with hologram 'Barri Cade' he was. So there they were. He had come across Mikaela Banes and had thought about revenge, but saw that Sam Witwicky was no longer interested in her. Using her for revenge was pointless. Then by luck he had listened into the conversation between Mikaela and her friend Lydia. Seeing this as a chance that might lead him to the Autobots he had followed. Only to find himself watching a murder, his sensors seeing everything for him. He kept a copy of the scans. Never know what might come in handy.

Mikaela had come running to _him_ for help. Or rather the idea that he was a cop. It made him chuckle. He had made his hologram look younger, giving off the impression of the 'good car, bad cop'. Barricade might have kept playing until the human male came along. When the boy came, Barricade's sensors were off the chart since the boy had a gun behind his back. If Barricade had been alone or just had Frenzy he might have transformed, but he had Michelle with him. He decided to take Mikaela with them.

It interested him that Mikaela had even been up at this time of night. Michelle was up at this time of night just to bother Frenzy. And where were the Autobots?

"Pretty lady." Barricade put the hologram back in place to look at Michelle who was playing with Frenzy's 'ears'. Playing meant chewing.

"What was that Michelle?" Barricade asked ignoring his friend's Cybertronian dialect, since the little teddy bear bot was upset with Michelle's drool on his head. _I hope she never finds out what he just called her._ Barricade thought.

"She a pretty lady. She look like mama. Can she be mama Barr-e-cad?" Barricade was not sure what to say to the little girl.

"I'll ask her sometime. Just right now, she's in a lot of trouble."

"Can you save her?" Michelle's eyes were glued to the hologram's. "Please Barr-e-cad? That what police do."

"I'll try." Barricade said awkwardly. Frenzy snickered until Michelle squeezed him hard. She snuggled down into the passenger seat and kept Frenzy in the hug. Within a few seconds, she was asleep. Frenzy wasn't. No, Frenzy was wide awake and speaking Cybertronian.

"Not cool. Why are we keeping her around?" Frenzy whined.

"For looks." Barricade answered automatically.

"I can live with Michelle. The internet says they grow out of this stage. I was talking about her." One little bear paw pointed back to the young woman lying across the seat.

"She could be used to get back at Witwicky."

"Dude, did you not see the scene earlier this week? Where were you earlier tonight" Barri Cade glared at the teddy bear.

"Yes I did and don't call me 'dude'. Still the Autobots will want her back."

"Hn." The little bot trailed off into stasis.

Quiet peace descended as the hologram flicked off.


End file.
